1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus and methods consistent with the present invention relates to discrete or modular bar code readers which can be coupled to transceiver or computer terminals which communicate over wireless networks, and more particularly to the network architecture, configuration software, and inter-network messaging and communications protocols needed to support physical coupling and message services from small, portable bar code reader units to mobile transceiver units operated in such networks, and from network to network.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless local area networks use infrared or radio frequency communications channels to communicate between portable or mobile computer terminals and stationary access points or base stations. These access points are in turn connected by a wired (or possibly wireless) communication channel to a network infrastructure which connects groups of access points together to form a local area network, including, optionally, one or more servers or host computer systems.
One type of mobile computer terminal coupled to or incorporating a bar code symbol reader as bar code symbol readers, are now very common for data collection applications. Typically, a bar code symbol comprises one or more rows of light and dark regions, typically in the form of rectangle. The relative widths of the dark regions, i.e., the bars and/or the widths of the light regions, i.e., the spaces, between the bars encode data or information in the symbol.
A bar code symbol reader illuminates the symbol and senses light reflected from the regions of differing light reflectivity to detect the relative widths and spacings of the regions and derive the encoded information. Bar code reading type data input systems improve the efficiency and accuracy of data input for a wide variety of applications. The ease of data input in such systems facilitates more frequent and detailed data input, for example to provide efficient taking of inventories, tracking of work in progress, etc.
A variety of scanning systems are known. One particularly advantageous type of reader is an optical scanner which scans a beam of light, such as a laser beam, across the symbols. Laser scanner systems and components of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,297 and 4,760,248 which are owned by the assignee of the instant invention and are incorporated by reference herein have generally been designed to read indicia having parts of different light reflectivity, i.e., bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, at a certain working range or reading distance from a hand-held or stationary scanner.
Wireless and radio frequency (RF) protocols are known which support the logical interconnection of portable roaming terminals having a variety of types of communication capabilities to host computers. The logical interconnections are based upon an infrastructure in which at least some each of the remote terminals are capable of communicating with at least two of the access points when located within a predetermined range therefrom, each terminal unit being normally associated with and in communication with a single one of such access points. Based on the overall spatial layout, response time, and loading requirements of the network, different networking schemes and communication protocols have been designed so as to most efficiently regulate the communications between a given terminal and the network through the selected access point. One such protocol is set forth in the ISO/IEC 8802-11, or ANSI/IEEE Std 802.11 entitled xe2x80x9cWireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specificationsxe2x80x9d (1999 edition) available from the IEEE Standards Department, Piscataway, N.J. (hereinafter the xe2x80x9cIEEE 802.11 Standardxe2x80x9d).
Wireless messaging through gateways from the Internet, or LANs, is also known, such as from U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,331. Although such techniques allow messages to be generated manually or automatically, the ability of a user to use a bar code reader as a data source, and to choose from different transceivers or communications options is limited.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been a simple, two stage data entry technique which would allow a user of a mobile computer to first read a bar code symbol with a portable reader, and then physically attach or couple the reader a portable transceiver for send a message including the data encoded in the symbol from the transceiver over a wireless local area network to a destination station.
1. Objects of the Invention
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a messaging or communications protocol and network architecture using a bar code symbol reader, and a separate transceiver, for data entry for communicating bar code symbol data over a communications network.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for acquiring and sending data from a mobile station in a network using a bar code reader data collection terminal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a logical interface between a portable bar code reader, a transceiver terminal, a wireless personal area network or LAN, and remote stations in a radio paging network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide communication from a bar code reader to a base station or access point in a wireless LAN, and a communications gateway to a broadband communications channels or networks, including a radio paging network.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a method which can be used to accomplish one or more of the above objectives.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure, including the following detail description as well as by practice of the invention. While the invention is described below with reference to preferred embodiments, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art having access to the teachings herein will recognize additional applications, modifications and embodiments in other fields, which are within the scope of the invention as disclosed and claimed herein and with respect to which the invention could be of significant utility.
2. Features of the Invention
The present invention provides a bar code reader data communications method with the steps of reading a bar code symbol with a bar code reader and storing the data in the reader; electrically coupling the bar code reader with a mobile communications transceiver; transferring the data from the bar code symbol reader to the transceiver and processing the data into a message; and transmitting the message over a wireless communication link to a base station.
The novel features and characteristics of the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, as well as other features and advantages thereof, will be best understood by reference to a detailed description of a specific embodiment, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.